The Demon King's Terror(PRLW)
'''The Demon King's Terror '''is the first chapter of Power Rangers Legend Wars Part 4: Ninja Steel. Synopsis 444 years in the past, a young up and coming ninja's village is attacked by the one known as The Demon King. With his family and friend's lives on the line, Jirou must help stop the Demon King before his village is no more. Plot In the year 1573 in Japan, a teenage ninja is training with other ninja and easily outsmarts the group using his own tactics. The young ninja's grandfather is disappointed in the way his grandson fights. Jirou, the teenage ninja, insists on letting him begin training with the more skilled ninjas of the clan, but his grandfather disagrees. Later that night, Jirou is alone by a pond and is joined by Kiyomi. Jirou informs Kiyomi of his training from earlier and tells her how his grandfather treated him. Kiyomi tells Jirou that both he and his grandfather are in the wrong. Kiyomi reminds Jirou that his grandfather's days as the grandmaster are dwindling. Jirou says he just needs to be patient and wait for the day of change to begin. The next morning, Jirou is startled by his grandfather while sitting on a tree branch causing him to fall to the ground. Yuudai tells Jirou to follow him and leads Jirou up to a rock formation. The two ninja entered the secret cavern with statues lining the walls. Inside the cavern, Jirou was gifted a sacred sword by his grandfather. Jirou questions Yuudai on who one of the statues was and learns that it was Yuudai's great grandfather and that he was possessed by a demon. After Jirou obtained his sword, a rock formation covered in ancient shurikens began to crumble as evil laughter was heard coming from inside. After learning that his father and his men were on the mountains training from his little brother, Jirou began heading to the mountains to join them after receiving permission from his grandfather to do so. On his way there, Jirou ran into Kiyomi and is congratulated by her on his promotion. While meditating, Yuudai senses an evil presence and becomes nervous. As lightning struck a mountain top south of the village, a ninja runs up to Yuudai and asks about the storm. Yuudai tells the ninja that it isn't a storm, but an awakening. Yuudai tells the ninja to get the women and children of the village to safety as he goes off on his own. Back near the southern mountains, the rock formation broke into pieces causing the ancient shurikens to turn to dust and freed Norio from his prison. Fallen Soldiers began rising from their grave around Norio as he began making his way towards the Takayama Village. While on his way to meet his father and their men, Jirou is alerted by Kiyomi. Kiyomi informs Jirou that the village is under attack by demons. Jirou hurries off back to the village to assist his grandfather and to get his brother to safety. Kiyomi continues on up the road to find Ichirou and his men. While fighting off the fallen soldiers, Yuudai is greeted by Norio, his great grandfather. As the two are about to battle, Norio notices Seiji hiding and goes after him. As Norio is about to grab Seiji, an arrow bounces off Norio's helmet and catches his attention. Jirou arrives and fires another arrow at Norio. Norio catches the arrow with ease and breaks it in half as he clenches it in his fist. Yuudai warns Jirou to stand down, but Jirou's cockiness makes him ignore his grandfather. Jirou goes in for an attack on Norio and is easily swatted away causing Jirou to crash into the side of a house. Seiji manages to escape while Norio was distracted by Jirou. As Norio notices Seiji getting away, he fires a blast towards the child. Yuudai jumps in front of the blast and is hit hard in the chest causing him to collapse. Norio approaches Yuudai and picks him up by his arm and stabs Yuudai through the chest with his sword. Norio dropped Yuudai to ground as Jirou screamed in horror watching his grandfather slowly die. In anger, Jirou ran at Norio to strike him from behind. As Jirou was about to strike Norio, a fallen soldier took the hit and saved Norio. Norio kicks Jirou in the chest and sends him skidding across the ground. Norio began approaching Jirou to obtain the sword but was interrupted as a smoke cloud blinded him. Norio blows the smoke away with ease and realizes that Jirou had escaped. On a path in the forest, a ninja was carrying Jirou on his shoulder and watched as the village was burning to the ground. The ninja carried Jirou to a cave where the rest of the survivors of the village were hiding. Kiyomi comes to check on Jirou as he is laid on the ground. Ichirou walks over to Kiyomi and sees her checking on Jirou. Ichirou is hurt when he is informed that Jirou was the only survivor left in the village. The villagers inside the cave begin becoming even more worried when they learn that Yuudai was killed. Jirou regains consciousness as his father tries to calm everyone down. Ichirou then comes up with a plan to save their village from Norio. Later that night, Ichirou lead Jirou and his men back to the village to begin their plan on taking back the village. The ninjas began taking out Norio's fallen soldiers one at a time while hiding in the shadows. An alarm was set off causing Norio to come check on the problem. Norio ordered his men to prepare their weapons as the ninjas have returned. Norio's fallen soldiers began firing guns at Jirou who was eavesdropping on Norio waiting for an opening. After fighting off a group of Norio's men, Jirou quickly escaped to the trees to hide. Norio quickly incinerated the trees with a single blast and revealed Jirou's hiding spot. Jirou was surrounded by fallen soldiers with guns. Arrows began raining down and took down the soldiers with ease. Jirou tossed a smoke ball in Norio's face causing it to explode and surround Norio with a smoke cloud allowing Jirou to get away.While battling Norio, Jirou is shot in his right shoulder by one of Norio's soldiers,badly injuring him. As Norio was about to finish Jirou off with his own sword, arrows rained down once again wiping out Norio's soldiers. While Norio was distracted, Jirou disarmed Norio giving the other ninjas an opening. Norio was repeatedly hit by shurikens causing him to drop Jirou. Norio recognized the shurikens that had struck him as Jirou picked up his sword off the ground. As Jirou stabbed Norio, Norio quickly retaliated by swatting Jirou away once again. As Norio tried to escape, Jirou climbed on Norio's back and stabbed him through the shoulder. As Norio tried to begin healing, Jirou pleaded with his father to seal both him and Norio away. Jirou stabbed Norio once again to restrain him as he continued pleading with his father. As Norio was struck with the sealing shuriken, a bright light filled the village. Rocks began covering up Norio and Jirou as Ichirou, Seiji and the other ninja watched in astonishment. 444 years later, an alien approached the rock formation that Norio and Jirou were sealed in. The rock formation crumbled into pieces and freed Norio and Jirou as the alien removed the shurikens. The alien took Norio back to his ship without realizing Jirou was with him. The alien dropped Jirou onto a beach and left without a trace. As Jirou lied unconscious on the beach bleeding from his shoulder, a girl finds his sword sticking out of the ground. The girl then notices Jirou lying in the sand badly injured and quickly alerts someone for help. Characters * Jirou Takayama * Seiji Takayama * Kiyomi * Yuudai Takayama * Ichirou Takayama * Norio Takayama * Beth Tolbert(unnamed) * Hitoshi Takayama(mentioned) * Cosmo Royale(unnamed) Notes * This is the only Chapter 0 of the current four stories of Power Rangers Legend Wars.